His first son
by Alessandratravasso
Summary: Few years have passed by since the final showdown from the volutri...now the cullens have moved on. But when a vampire visits them,carlisle could see his past standing in front of him. while at the same times edward has to fight for his family. will he chose the safety of his family or accept the happiness of his father
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me neither the characters nor twilight just few new characters and the story

 **First vision**

It was a sunny morning in the cullens house. There was nothing abnormal, and frankly when you have an eternity ahead even the most unexpected thing doesn't surprise you. The cullens girl were busy planning something. Rosalie and Alice were glued to the computer screen searching about the latest fashion available in the market, while Rosalie often made a note on her notebook. Bella was no where in sight. And Emmett and jasper were having one of their many competitive chess matches, jasper was smiling cruelly realizing the mistake Emmett has done in the previous chance. It was easier for him to defeat him now. Even if he will not know some of his moves, he understood he had done a mistake somehow sensing his nervousness. Somewhere in the corner of the room carlisle was busy studying about the new case he has seen today, rotating in his armchair he was deep in his thoughts. Just near him sat his wife esme working on the new house she was designing for her granddaughter. She like all mother had her some of the attention to her two sons who often like to fight after playing a chess which often followed by a whinning Emmett accusing jasper of cheating and jasper just laughing. They heard the gate being opened, turning around they saw edward and bella just walked in. They looked tired, even though being a vampire edward had bags under his eyes implying as if they hadn't slept for days. Esme gave them a soft smile as they sat down near Rosalie and alice. Alice put a comforting hand on edward's shoulder.

"She will be alright" alice said softly.

"We tried to talk her out of it, but she is rigid. We can't do anything" bella said looked more sad than before.

"She thinks as she had already pulled it off once, she can pull off this time also" bella looked like she will cry anytime. "She just doesn't understand the danger overshadowing her..we tried to make her understand ".

"She is as stubborn as you bella" bella looked at rosalie who was smiling now. "After all she is your daugter she will follow your footsteps." Rosalie smiled a little as she continued "just like you, she thinks she can do it" bella looked at rosalie, her eyes sad.

"She just doesn't understand that it isn't like before. It has complication this time, her condition is deteriorating, and there are still two months left. How are we going to handle it." Said edward looking down.

Alice looked at him and said "i talked to her regarding it. She said just like you saved bella, may be she can be saved as well"

"And what about jacob"asked bella thinking what must be going through jacob. "If anything happen to her,youknow what is his fate and what will happen to..."she quietend down. Her eyes misty as she laid her head on edwards shoulder. Her family was being destroyed in front of her own eyes and she couldn't do anything. She can't make her daughter do something against her own wish...and seeing her daughter in that condition wasn't easy for her to see, for any mother. But she knew her daughter. She was as stubborn as she.

"I don't know what to do..." she was not even able to complete her sentence when she saw alice going suddenly rigid. As she always does when she was having a vision. She could see her face going blank. As she saw jasper had suddenly appeared before her holding her. After few moments bella saw alice was looking shockingly at edward. She knew edward has seen everything what went through alice's mind. And seeing his worried face as edward looked back at bella. She felt her dead heart panick. What exactly could alice had seen in her vision. Was it anything related to her daughter nessie. Her eyes panicked she looked both at her husband and her sister in law. Before calming down. Alice couldn't see future of her daughter or jacob. She relaxed a bit.

"What happened alice what did you see" bella heard jasper asking alice.

"I don't know jazz its really confusing" bella saw alice contoring her eyebrows.

Carlisle was busy in his work while he was well aware of the talks going on just few distance away from his children. Hearing all their talks. Carlisle looked at esme. Even she looked worried for nessie. Carlisle had tried his best to give nessie the best care he can. Carlisle could see his first son looking down at his wife worried. His heart sinked seeing his condition. Twice he had went through the same situation. Firstly it was his wife and secondly his daughter. And both of the times he was helpless. He could do nothing but wait. And what made him sadder was the condition in which jacob was. He had not left nessie alone for a second. If anybody saw his face anyday,they would tell that today would be his last day. His eyes always looked red, tired. Carlisle often tried to encourage him. He had started considering jacob as his son. He missed the smiling jacob black who often joked with edward or irritated rosalie. Esme was equally hurt. It was then when he suddenly saw jasper running towards alice who was looking at blank spaces. Esme had came near carlisle seeing the same.

They both looked at each other as they heard alice say "i don't know jazz...".

Alice looked at her husband who looked worried and then edward who was equally shocked.

"What did you see alice "asked her husband again.

She looked at jasper and started explaining.

"I saw a vampire coming out of the castle of the volutri...he is coming here i think to meet...".

Bella looked horrified.

"Ed..."she looked at her husband whose expression looked even more grusome. She didn't knew what she would do now.

"To meet whom alice"asked carlisle looking at his daughter.

Alice looked confusingly at carlisle.

"To meet whom alice"jasper repeated question

"To you carlisle..."alice said looking at her father. "He is coming to meet you"..

pls do review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me...except few character and the story line.**

 **Past relations.**

"Coming to meet me"carlisle looked confused as he moved further closer to Alice.

"What do you mean by that alice"asked jasper

"I saw him talking to carlisle...he was saying something...i don't know..." Alice looked at carlisle who looked deep in his thoughts.

"Can you tell me what did he looked like" asked carlisle.

Alice went deep in her thoughts trying to remember how the boy looked.

"He had silvery blonde hair...more like white...he looked like a boy" said alice "in his late teens may be 19 and his eyes were..."she stopped.

Carlisle looked at her with a questioning look.

"His eyes were what alice" asked bella.

"Red..." alice looked down. As edward flinched.

A human feeder. Has bella's heart been alive... it would have quickened its pace... but her dead heart remain still unlike her whole body shaking...he was coming from volutri and he was a human feeder.

Bella looked at her husband whose face showed the horror he was experiencing.

"Who do you think he could be"asked emmett looking confused seeing the tensed situation.

All looked at carlisle hoping he will be able to say something

Did you remember anything...any name he said or what he was talking to carlisle" asked jasper.

"He said his name was aaron". Alice said trying to remember anything more she heard "aaron xander watson" she said.

Carlisle took a step back...his whole body was drowned in shock...there must be a mistake...he couldn't be him...how could he be aaron...didn't he died in front of his own eyes...and then how could he be...aaron...what was he thinking...and then shocked carlisle looked at edward afraid he had heard everything but he saw edward looking at bella talking...far more distracted to hear his thoughts

"Do you know him carlisle" alice asked him bringing him out of his thoughts as he looked at them confused...

"yes" he asked confused..as he didn't realised what alice had said.

"Do you know him"...

Carlisle looked at edward...his eyes were locked with him. And trying very hard to control his thoughts he said a lie...not sure if aaron was the same person he thought him to be "i don't know...lets meet him". Carlisle looked at edward he had did his level best to control his thoughts but somewhere something has slipped. But he was looking at bella again silently communicating. He hasn't heard him...may be bella had pulled her shield...in order to stop him from hearing so many thoughts together.

He knew why they were worried. He knew they were tensed thinking about their family...his family...

"But carlisle do you think its safe" asked edward.

Carlsile remained quiet. He had no other option he wanted to meet him...he needed to meet him, to see if he was the aaron he knew.

"Edward" carlisle tried cautiontly. "I know what you are thinking...i knw him being in contact with your...family..." carlisle stopped seeing the look in his eyes.

"Its your family too carlisle"

Edward said quietly, making carlisle quiet for an instant.

"Of course edward but if we just meet him once may be we will know who he is or what does he want...he will be staying just for few hours...nothing much...what if we know him" after being quiet for a few second carlisle said thankful bella still had her shield up.

"But carlisle if he will get a slight hint of nessie, her condition anything...he can be harmful...think if he will know about him." Edward looked at his father not understanding why was he so admant on it. He so wanted to read his mind, but he can't let bella drop her sheild...there many too many thoughts swimming around...which kept distracted and he didn't wanted to even hear the thoughts of his dear son in law...his mind state was well what we tell is like suffering in a personal hell and still he couldn't come out.

Even jasper couldn't go near him...it was so severe. It felt good to see his love and devotion for his daughter.

..but he couldn't see jacob's condition and if he will know about this...he knew what will be his reaction..

He looked at his father whose eyes were pleading him to understand. Something in his eyes told him there was something fishy as he said

"Carlisle can we talk somewhere else pls...i need to talk to you."

For once he saw a slight fear pass carlisle's face. He was sure there was something fishy.

Carlisle knew he was caught...his son didn't even needed his powers to tell something was wrong. There was something about edward masen...which he never felt for any of his other children than...

Carlisle nodded.

They were sitting outside their house. Carlisle who had been careful of his thoughts upto now looked at his son.

They can hear different whispering happening inside home. Edward turned his attention to carlisle

"Who is he carlisle" he asked "you know him don't you".

Carlisle closed his eyes...memories playing like a reel in his mind. Edward eyes were widened. Reading his thoughts his heart kept sinking.

"Carlisle..."edward said softly... still shocked.

"I am not sure if he is the one edward"carlisle said sounding unsure.

"He is the one carlisle" carlisle looked at him. His mind denying the fact but the words of edward kept playing in his heart. Edward have seen the boy in alice's vision. He must be telling thetruth.

"No" carlsile tried again "i saw him dead edward i saw him dead".

"But he is alive carlisle"edward said...his voice was sinking... "your first son..the first vampire you ever created is alive...".

pls do review


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine except for few character's and this storyline

 **Past revealed**

Carlisle sat silently. He was too shocked to move. He remembered the boy he had seen 100 of years before.

1856

Carlisle was posted on virginia. It was a normal day...he had treated many peoples. Saved many lives. His heart was filled with happiness that always came whenever he was doing his job. But as he reached his cabin and started gathering his things...for once again the lonliness overpowered him. In the alone space of his cabin...happiness seemed to disapper, as the thing he wished came forward in his mind...a companion.. someone with whom he can share his ideas...someone he can just sit and talk...but he never found one...may be he can create one he thought...but the guilt of taking someone's life was too injust.

"Doctor..." an attendant had came running..

Carlisle looked at the guy who was breathing fastly..."what is it what happened" asked carlisle.

"There is an emergency...an emergency". The attendant shouted.

Carlisle followed him out.

"What happened to him" asked carlsile.

"His father is admitted in the hospital...remember toshiro watson..."

Carlisle remembered the man who was in coma...he had thought of giving up on him.

"His son sir...aaron watson" and carlisle remembered the young guy running around taking care of his father since the day he had been admitted. He had liked that guy...young and active and always optimistic. Smiling as he talked with his father.

"Yes what happened did anything happened to his father...toshiro watson". For a second... his eyes looked sad... someone again became alone again...he knew toshiro watson wife was dead... she died giving birth to aaron.

"No its his son". And carlisle heart sank.

"His son what happened to him".

He was coming today with the medicines...he had heard the doctors saying that its time they let go of his father...he was ranting he will wake up...and was coming but he was knocked down from the stairs and he had an accident.". Said the attendant.

Carlisle looked at the attendant his pace fasting as he reached the room he saw aaron was lied in stretcher.

"Doctor" he said a soft smile in his lips.

"Aaron" carlisle said "what happened" as he ordered the attendants and nurses about the treatment.

"Doctor" he said "will i live"

"Yes you will don't worry" carlisle smiled.

And he started the treatment.

"Save me if you can but don't let my father die...doctor pls don't let my father..." and he lost his consciousness.

Carlisle hands trembled for the first time...he looked at his innocent face...his grey blue eyes closed as his white hair seemed grey in the moonlight.

He didn't knew why he did it but he send the attendants out

He knew he wasn't going to make it. And he did what he had learned in hiseternal life. He went down and bite him in the neck...in his hands...hoping the venom would work. But nothing happened. The guy remained still. He again tried, may be he had lost the consciousness. So he checked his pulse. It was dead. He looked down. His eyes would have teared up, if it could.

And he knew he was unsuccessful.

Soon after a day it seemed his dad knew there was nothing left for him...he died. Watson family was finished. It was said they were buried soon after that. He changed his place of working and soon the incident made its place back of his head.

:present:

All family sat silently hearing as carlisle told the story...

"I didn't knew i was successful...that my venom has entered his body...he was so still" carlisle said...looking lost for a second.

Esme who had a sad expression came and put hand at his shoulder. Carlisle looked at her, smiling.

"Just like bella"edward said as they all looked at him. "Remember how your breathing has also stopped. But the venom had entered her heart"

All nodded as carlisle smiled, it was true he had forgotten him. He had a big family now...his happiness revolved around them. But hearing him being alive. He had a special affection jumping inside his heart.

He looked at his family expecting a happy face. But there were none. Esme was still standing. Jasper and alice were sitting looking at each other talking something. Rosalie and emmett were looking at edward and bella. As he looked at them, carlisle's heart sunk. As the reality hit him. His granddaughter...his family...he couldn't possibly risk them. But his son...he wanted to meet him...to know how he was. For a second it didn't mattered to him but now when he saw it, he realized why edward was hesitant.

"I don't know what will happen" edward said. His voice sounded worried.

"But carlisle would want to meet him" bella said.

"I know bella...i know...he wants to meet him..but the danger we can't avoid. And i can't turn my back off on carlisle.".

" we can't do that"bella said.

"I know but he is coming after meeting volutri...what if he is there man...volutri must know that his inportance...aro must have seen..."

Edwad sounded gravely.

"And he is a human feeder...". Bella said.

"What can we do.. we will have to meet him..." rosalie said. And edward after a second of thinking nodded.

"We will have to meet him..." edward said. "But what will happen if jacob would come to know this...". Edward sounded worried knowing his son in law's temper. Jacob respected carlisle enough...but when it come to nessie jacob would even cross him.

"That would surely be a problem..." said rosalie.

"What would i know". And all stopped in their track. They were so busy talking in themselves that they have missed the stink. The wet dog smell. As they all turned jacob black was standing at the front gate looking like a dead person risen from the coffin.

pls do review.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me except the new characters and the storyline

 **Black is back**

Jacob black stood there. His condition could only be described as if coming from the grave. His eyes were red, dark circles were covered below his eyes. His hand kept shivering every now and then. His body had became thin. And his eyes even though open, looked dead. There were no light in them. His always smiling face looked serious. He looked aged a decade or more. He was a broken man, whose wife was at the verge of dying and he could do nothing about it. Jacob had somehow left his wife, come here to meet rest of his family, even though his mind was back at the room where his wife lied. As he was about to enter he heard his name being taken. He heard those words from his best friend cum father in law. So he asked. "What would i know" he saw all of them became still and looked back at him. There face looked shocked as if he shouldn't have been here. He should not have heard that.

"What happened edward...blondie" he looked at the two of the vampires standing. He entered the house...the extra sweet scent entered his nostril. But he was used to it now. There was nothing different or disgusting about it. He can stay here and smell it all day without a problem...after all it was his family...and they were not monsters but people good people...

"They are people jacob...good people i do not want to kill them...we should kill bad vampires and for that only we are made" the voice of seth Clearwater echoed in his ears...and for a second his eyes became msity. He missed his best friend. Wish he was here. But he didn't even knew where he was...if he is okay...if he is happy. He was no where. Seth Clearwater, one day, had just vanished from their lives

His life. No one knew where he was. No one knew why he did that. Except him and he was never going to tell anyone the truth...even though he will be blamed for his best friend disappearance forever.

"Why are you so quiet" jacob asked again. His suspicions was growing. Has anything happened here. He felt guilty of not paying attention to anyone. It was his family...he should have been given his attention to them.. but he was too busy with his wife to even think of anyone...one of the imprinting rules...but he knew it was more because of his love for his wife.

"Is everything all right" he asked again

He saw bella stood up coming near him. He saw her smiling slightly. He smiled back a little but unlike always it didn't reached his eyes.

"All is fine here jacob" she said. "We were just talking..." she said.

"Then why are all tensed bells" he asked his best friend.

"Its nothing jacob" rosalie said coming forward.

"Now i am sure something is wrong. Because if everything was fine you wouldn't have called me jacob...it should have been dog" jacob said looking at blondie.

Rosalie smiled sadly. She had hated bella initially...to started liking her. And she had hated jacob black...to actually love him. Emmett often told he was jealous of jacob as Rosalie kept bickering with him.

"Its nothing jacob" edward said "hows nessie" he asked.

The small smile lingering on jacobs face disappeared. His face again became serious.

"I don't know" he said as he moved inside. "I tried talking her out. We have Will. We don't need anyone but she is admant...she just doesn't understand that i don't want anything but her. I have almost lost her once i can't lose her again" jacob had his hand on his forehead, tears leaking down his eyes...

Carlsile hadn't moved since the time he had heard bella and edward talk. His eyes lingering at them...he knew what could happen...but he could see his son deciding in his favour. He was feeling guilty. He could not do that...he can't risk his family...his family...if volutri would even get a whisp of nessies condition or anything they were doomed. He just couldn't snatch thst away from edward. He was his son...then aaron. It was as if his heart was unable to decide...what to do even if his own son had decided already.

And then he heard jacob voice. Carlisle guilt increased notches high. As he looked at his condition. As he saw him yelling and then sit down...crying. edward kept a hand at his shoulder. He looked up sobered.

Jacob looked at everybody's something was going on. His heart was broken but he needed to know so he finally asked carlisle believing he will give right answer

" carlisle everybody is just being secretive. You will tell me the truth..." Carlisle became a statue at his question...how could he tell him...that he was supposedly increasing his wifes danger.

"Come on guys will you all tell something...i am part of the family too...i need to know whats going on in here" finally he shouted.

" i will tell you" edward said...and as he sat...edward told him about aaron. He looked sad sympathetic until the time edward reached the portion about the vision.

Jacob became still. His mind was not able to process..same thought ran through his minds which has already went through all of them.

"And you will allow him to come...to meet us" jacob asked looking at edward carlisle...

All were quiet.

Jacob stood up.

"Do you have any idea what will happen...if he will know that...Will is my...Will is my son that my wife is pregnant...that she is pregnant with a species that has never existed.

..you forgot what happened at the time of nessie...and do you have any idea what will happen if aro will find about Will...

Pls do review


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me except the new characters and the stoyline.

 **Renesmee black**

Jacob didn't knew how to react...his wifes images were running in front of his eyes...how could his own family do that. How could his own father in law do that. Weren't they even cared about their own daughter. His eyes became red again but not because of tears rather anger...he was shaking...

"Jacob" edward shouted as he tried to calm down him. "Relax pls" he said shouting "pls hear me out... pls". Edward was continuously trying to calm him down...jacob looked at edward. His eyes were still red.

"Every thing will be all right...i promise..pls go to nessie i will come there...go" jacob looked angrily at edward and everybody...and lastly he looked at carlisle and he was out of the home...running. William Geoffrey black stood at the gate...looking everything. His blue eyes said to be inherited from his great grandmother reneè dwyer who thought him to be her dead daughter son william cullen. His eyes looked at his grandfather edward who was looking at his grandmother bella. People often say he reminded people of bella in his behaviour...calm and composed. He saw his great grandfather carlisle sittig silently...his eyes lost. Edward looked at will. He saw him nod. His thoughts entered his mind which only allow if will allowed having inherited the sheild from his grandmother...he can't expand it...but can on it and off it as per his choice. "I will take care of him". Edward nodded. Will left from there.

"We are not meeting him" carlisle said.

"But carlisle" esme tried to intervene.

"No jacob is right...i am being too selfish...she is my granddaughter

..and we are not doing any such thing. We will not meet him. He had lived till now...he can live alonw further...and he is a human feeder... we can't meet him...i am not going to hurt jacob more...he is already hurt."

Carlisle was about to go when edward called from behind.

"Dad" carlisle stopped in his track. It was really rare when edward called him dad when they were alone.

"Carlisle" he said seeing him stopped. "You are being selfish again and making us selfish...we can't stop him from meeting you...you will meet him. We are not stopping you from meeting him...i will talk to jacob we will figure it out"

"Edward..." carlisle tried to say but he stopped him.

"You are meeting him dad..we all are meeting..." and edward moved out leaving his family back.

Edward entered his cottage. He could hear shouts of jacob. His heart sunk. As he looked his family crying silently so as to not wake up his heavly pregnant daughter. He saw her sleeping silently...her white complexion which once used to be most beautiful looked ragged. Her body thin...she wanted this child. She didn't wanted to lose it. No one understood her obsession with her child or rather monster. It was funny but he remembered he had seen will floating in the air while being in his mothers stomach. Jacob had said he could be due to taha aki...their ancestor. Will had power of astral projection...may be if he could see the baby he could have any idea why her pregnancy this time was this dangerous. Last time she had normal pregnancy period of 3 months and at 2nd month he could see will everybody could see him floating peacefully as nessie slept. Will was powerful. He not only had the powers of such but he also had the power of manipulating speed. He was venomous but still can transform into wolf huge silver wolf...unlike his fathers red fur. He had same hair as his father black. He had a fair look. But he knew if aro would know about him. He will want him at any condition. He was calming down. His father. He had reached his Maturity at the age of 10. He reached his daughter and kissed her Forehead. He was sad as he went to talk to jacob. He tried but he was not in sense...not ready for hearing anything . He avoided him.

"Jacob pls understand we will have to meet hom how can we stop carlisle" jacob look at him and said "and put nessie in danger".

"She will not be...we will protect her...we all will" edward said.

"But carlisle need to meet him jacob... think about carlsile he didn't wanted to meet him just because of us..aren't we being selfish...we will keep her hidden...jacob...i have heard his thoughts he was so excited..come on jacob we will have to do this..." edward said keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Jacob turned and hugged him...crying for a second edward was taken aback as he hugged him

"She will live right" jacob asked. Edward said yes nodding " like we saved bella we will save her i promise" edward said as they both hugged each other. Will smiled seeing them. He hugged them too.

They all smiled and came near nessie. Jacob has agreed.

"Mom how are you feeling" asked will.

"I heard everything" she said lightly...smiling in that condition also.

"Nessie..." edward said.

"Thank god you agreed dad.. grandpa would be so happy and as far i am concerned we jacob and i can go to the home near the pool...this way we will be hidden if you want...but i don't think he is dangerous". Jacob and edward both looked angrily at her at her statement. She was daughter of bella swan in every way. She was never considerate about her safety.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by you and dad...going alone..where am i going...am i allowed to meet him too" asked Will little excited.

All looked at nessie as she said.

"Don't be excited soon son...you are going back to forks..." and Will face fall down.

pls do review


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me but the storyline and few new characters

 **The meeting**

"But mom" Will tried to whin "I am not going anywhere not leaving you alone..." he said stubbornly.

"You are going to forks mr" nessie said. Just because i can't sit that doesn't mean i can't ground you...

"Mom but...la push...you know how it is..." Will said and then stopped. They hardly talked about lapush. They always avoided the topic. Will was the only member of jacobs pack. That mean jacob couldn't hide anything from him. He knew what happened in his fathers past. Jacob also looked more sad. Nessie who looked at her husband worried how he will react...but he looked lost. So edward smiled trying to break the tension and said "you can live with grandpa charlie and reneè". Nessie who thanked her father internally smiled. "Yes now no excuses...you are going".. nessie said.

"But why mom...i will also stay hidden and no aro or his man will be able to take me".

"Will don't be stupid"jacob shouted "you are doing what your mother is saying...its already so dangerous...and you sre not staying here in middle of everything..not for yourself but for your mother atleast..."

Will looked shocked. His father rarly shouted at him... Will just nodded and said "i will go today itself".

"Just be careful...reneè doesn't know anything...charlie knows...i will talk to him" edward smiled as he hugged his grandson.

As he moved out to talk to charlie.

He came inside and looked will had already packed everything. Edward smiled and said "i have told charlie there is an emergency and Will will be staying with him for few days...". Will nodded and he disappered.

He soon came back with his luggage "i am leaving..." he said smiling.

"O yes you are dude" Will turned around to see his favourite uncle emmett.

"Uncle emmett" he said

"He will leave you at the swans" said jacob seriously.

Will looked at his dad irritated.

"Dad i am now a grown man...i can go there alone...you all are always so over me..."

"You are going with emmett and now go" jacob said finally. And Will sulking agreed. He hugged his grandfather and then smiling kissed his mother forehead and she hugged him.

"Take care mom". Will said sadly...not wanna leave his mom alone...he remembered the excitement he felt when he learned he was going to have a Brother or sister...but as the days went on...his excitement started replacing worries...sometimes he wished he would just have his mom back.

"She will be alright..." emmett said to his nephew smiling as they both headed out of the house. Will nodded and they both head outside.

Edward came to home filling everybody with what happened. Renesmee and jacob were moved to their own cottage near the pool... it was well hidden. Jacob not wanting edward to pry what they did on their daily basis had built this house...and after they eventually got married...esme made them live there officially. Carlisle had been quiet since that time. His thoughts often pry between aaron and nessie. He went to check on her everyday...her condition had been stable...and others they just waited...for the time aaron xander watson would knock at their footstep.

It was just 1 week after that when they heard a knock at their door. Carlisle wasn't there. He had went to check on nessie. Edward and bella and jacob were with nessie too. While other four of them alice emmett jasper and rosalie had gone hunting. Leaving esme alone in the home. She was working for one of her client, when she heard the knock. She was casually going to open the gate thinking it must be one of her children or her husband. But when she went closer to the gate a strange scent welcomed her from the opposite side. A scent she had never smelt and her brain striked...it must be aaron. What should she do...there was no one. But she can't make him go away. He must have smelt her too. So slowly opened the gate afraid of what will welcome her. As she opened the gate she came face to face with a pale face...red eyes looking at her directly. He was tall 6"1' maybe...his silvery blonde hair swaying in the air. She looked at him as he scanned her from head to toe and again up resting finally at her face...

She knew who he was from his description.

"Yes" she still asked...thinking she can be wrong.

"Is it carlisle cullen's home" he asked rudely. She was taken aback by the rudeness, his red eyes were wary... he often looked around as if waiting for someone to attack. Esme was now sure who he was. She smiled seeing the guy..ignoring his rudeness...he must have been through so much. She smiled gently.

"You must be aaron" she smiled as she looked at him. He looked shocked...his eyes looked feared as he looked at her again...he took a step back..."who are you.." he asked more rudely now...his voice shaking "how did you know my name...how did you...you must be his man...i told him i don't want the deal...i just wanted carlisle cullen's address...i need nothing...haven't i told your leader...who are you" he said angrily his eyes trained on her...

She took a step forward... "pls calm down...i don't know who are you talking about...but i am not the one..." she said moving forward

"Don't come near me otherwise" he said and he looked at her intently...and esme could feel her hand and legs freezing."i am asking you again who are you" he said again...still looking at her..shocked she shouted

"I am esme cullen...carlisle cullen's wife..." and esme felt the pressure went away from her body...he could do something she realized...she had felt it. He seemed to relax a little...but something happened and the relaxed face changed into hatred. He had a cruel smile.."of course..." he said

pls do review


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _nothing belongs to me except few characters and the storyline. everything else belongs to their own rightful owners._

 ** _Past arrives_**

"And where is your husband" he asked smiling but with clenched teeth.

Esme felt for him for a second. She couldn't even fathom how he must have felt. How it would feel to awake one day alone without knowing who you are...what will you do know.

"He has gone to meet nes..."and she stopped. She saw him looking curiously at her. But she stopped and said "to hunting you come inside and sit" as she welcomed him inside. He hesitated for a moment. She could see uncertainity in his eyes. And she knew he didn't trusted her. But after sometimes she saw him taking steps inside. His eyes were still caution. At every small sound he would look startle.

He sat at the sofa as esme stood not understanding where to go or what to do so she thought for saying something.

"Carlsile will be soon here...you can be comfortable...but till he returns do you need anything" she asked kindly.

Fire ignited in his eyes as he said "i only need carlisle"

Esme quietned down..hearing his words. As he silently sat down on the sofa. She looked at him. His eyes were revelling around. Looking at everything.

"You both aren't the only one residing in this home...isn't it". He asked.

Esme smiled at him again. Knowing very well he must have smelled everyone's smell. He knew everyone.

"And whats that foul smell" he asked and she knew he had smelt jacob.

"Yes we aren't the only ones...our whole family lives here" she said playing safe and not wanting to reveal jacob soon. As he looked at her and again repeated her words. "Whole family". He was smiling that smile again...the one where he had hatred filling his eyes. Edward often had this crooked smile...while emmett this goofy laugh. Jasper had more of a silent sniggering...but he had this cruel way of smiling...eyes filled with anger.

"Esme..." three sounds echoed from their behind as esme

Jacob carlisle and edward stood at the door. There face were fear stricken. Jacob was breathing heavily. They must have known something was wrong thats the reason they had came running.

Edward ran to his mother, as jacob and carlisle followed.

"Are you okay" he asked worry was etched in his forehead. As he looked at her. She smiled back.

"I am fine edward...jacob carlisle" she said trying to calm him down.

Aaron whom she had seen looking at everyone with shock suddenly looked at carlisle. His eyes were gleaming as he took into carlisle cullen.

Edward has also stopped as he saw aaron seeing carlisle. Jacob also stood shocked.

Carlisle looked at aaron. He had a smile as he looked at him

"Carlisle cullen" he said smiling.

"You must remember who i am didn't you..dr. cullen..." he said roughly...and jacob and edward have moved forward in anger. They can't tolerate the way he spoke to their father.

Esme stopped them.

"Aaron watson" carlisle said taken aback by his rudeness.

"Did my father lived doctor" he asked

Carlisle looked down...

"You let him go didn't you...as soon as you think i died you let him go"

Carlisle looked up in shock ready to clear his misunderstanding but he saw him looking at the back.

"You never cared to go back and see what you left. You changed your place...created a new family...got married and lived happy ever after..didnt you...never cared to find what happened to me...why did you created me then..." his eyes were boring at him. Carlisle stood shock. He had thought he will meet his son. Aaron would hug him...but he never thought the day he will meet him he will only hear accusions.

FORKS

When one week before will had reached forks he had sent his uncle emmett away from the border telling him that if aaron would attack there he would miss a fight. And as expected emmett had left him running for the fight. Asking him to be safe. Will had something in his mind. He had seen his dad being tortured to return to his family. He had seen his desire to go back to La push once. But he knew his dad can't go there. He knew his family in La push thought it was his dad due to which his uncle seth ran away. But he knew the truth. And he knew whose fault it really was. If he was here...he will do something and not just waste his time...he will mend the ties of his family. He will not go to his grandparents. He will go to the place where his own family reside. La push.

After deciding he turned around and moved towards his grandparents house for once..he had to explain it to charlie...otherwise his father would know.

He reached his grandparents home. His step grandfather phil had died few years ago. And so did his step grandmother sue who married grandpa charlie making seth and leah clearwater his uncle and aunt. That

time renee dwyer got pregnant and she moved back to forks, not wanting to grow her child alone. And annabelle marissa dwyer was born. She had blonde hair of her father and same blue eyes as him. Renee thought bella had died, making her other daughter name annabelle. She thought nessie and him as bella's children. Annabelle had grown in forks studied their since childhood. Charlie had accepted anna as his own pretending to be in pain of losing his daughter. He often visited them.

He entered his home to be greeted by the usual sight. His aunt was sitting at the table eating and whinning about the experimental cooking of her mother. Charlie sat there looking amused but ate his food silently.

As he moved inside his aunt saw him and jumped excitedly

"Will o my god is it really you..." and she hugged him. "You have grown taller by a foot..and hows nessie i heard she is pregnant..." anna asked, while Will stood not understanding how to react to his aunt's over excited nature

pls do review.


	8. chapter 8

**disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me. everything belongs to its rightful owner except few characters and the storyline.

 **Aaron watson**

And anna hugged him. Will smiled. It was better not to say anything. Renee came back from the kitchen as she saw him arrive.

" anna let him take a breathe atleast poor guy look so tired."

Anna moved away. "Sorry will" she said as she smiled "i missed you" she said.

"I missed you too aunt anna and nessie is alright" will smiled as he lied smoothly.

" don't call me aunt...we both look of same age...now come and sit" she winked at him playfully.

Will had to smile at this...if only she knew the truth that he was just 11 year old...

He sat down to eat. As renee and anna chatted along. He looked at charlie. He was looking intently at him. His eyes were sad and he knew why. He was worried about nessie and he could not ask here.

Virginia

(Aaron pov)

Aaron tapped on the gate twice. He could smell the scent of a vampire. He knew there was one inside. Then why wasn't he opening the gate. After knocking twice he heard someone's footstep. It stopped near the door. It felt as if the one standing on the opposite side was hesitanting. Then he heard the sound of door opening. He expected carlisle cullen to stand there. He needed to see him. Since the time he had woken up as a vampire he had wanted to find him. He had wanted to ask why did he did this to him and if he did why did he left him alone...did he did the same thing to all. Did he created a vampire and left them alone to figure out what they have became...he remembered the three days...the worse days of his life. He remembered opening his eyes on a coffin and then coming out of the grave in a gravyard. He remembered the ache in his throat and killing the graveyard caretaker. He had read stories in his childhood about the monsters who drunk man's blood and he knew he was one of them. He wanted to meet his father. But he was afraid he will kill him ans as if to answer his question when he turned he found his fathers grave. He had tried to cry but tears came out. And the loathe for carlisle cullen increased. He wanted to kill himself...but he lived in hope of finding carlisle cullen once and asking him why did he do that...punish him for killing his father. So here he stood. At his doorstep. But instead a lady in her late twenties opened the gate. He saw the confusion in her face as she looked at him. Even he scanned her from head to toe. His sheild wanting to cover her as it recoiled from his own body and covered her..the orange aura covered her body...this colour was of care.. he could see the auras of people and it is often said aura reflected peoples soul. She was small with caramel locks. But the most weird part was her eyes she had yellow eyes, and still he was sure she was a vampire.

"Yes" she asked.

"Isit carlisle cullens home" he asked rudely. This women looked sweet. He felt guilty for being rude but the mere name of carlisle cullen did weird things to his brain.

He saw her smile. Confusion entered his mind. He had talked so rudely yet she was smiling. Her face had a recognition. It felt she knew him and then she said his name. All the feeling he was having for her turned into shock and fear.

"Who are you...and how did you know my name" aaron knew who she was...she must be one of them. He knew it. He should have known. It he should have seen this coming. As he became angered yelled at her and instead she said that she wasn't the one he was talking about when she took a step further his anger went ahead of everything as his vision became more concentrate her aura began to decrease he could feel her being petrify and hadn't she had shouted he would have petrified her completely

"I am carlisle cullens wife" she said. And he relaxed but soon the truth sunk down. His hatred increased. He married. She smiled at him and asked him to come inside. He was still afraid..afraid that she was telling a lie. Aro knew what he wanted and he knew what aro wanted but he didn't wanted to do it...not at any cost.

So he became careful as he went inside as soon as he entered she said about carlisle going to meet some ness and she stopped it was then he caught her talks. Who was ness and why did she stopped suddenly and the next second she told him carlisle had gone hunting. And as he entered the home...smell of different vampires entered his nostril...there were about 9 smells. And the one of them wasn't a vampire it was a stinking smell. When he asked her she said her family lived here. "Of course" he thought a family...so carlisle cullen had not left anyone but him. He had made a whole family got married and lived here. He noted she didn't gave answer to his question about the stinking part. He sat down waiting for the carlisle cullen to return and as she asked if he wanted anything...his irritation increased there is only one thing that he wanted and that was.."i want carlisle cullen..."

pls do review


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me except the storyline and few characters

 **Choices**

He was not even able to sit when the three voice echoed behind him.

"Esme" he looked back to see three person standing there. Two of them were vampires, one looked young..in his teens. He had an auburn weird color hair which reminded him of bronze. His eyes were yellow that matched that of esme cullen. Stood next to him was a guy who had dark skin. He was the tallest of all three and looked in his early twenties. His hair was black. And eyes were dark brown. He had the same stinking smell. He was sure of one thing. He wasn't a vampire neither was he a hunan. What was he is. But his eyes caught the last face his eyes were same yellow, his hair blonde. He looked similar. His face was contored with worry. He saw they all three were looking behind him and they all ran towards her.

"Esme are you Okay" they all shouted. She tried to calm them down giving away there names jacob edward and carlisle. His whole body freezed. He was carlisle cullen. Now he understood why he looked similar. He was the one he had been searching for year. He was the one who created him. He was the one who left him alone. He scanned him. His sheild hugging him closely. His aura had a bright yellow colour of warmth with orange tint in it. He didn't have a slight shade of black. Not even a tint of it. Wasn't he suppose to have it. He looked back at the two boys standing. There aura as he saw. Edward as esme cullen called had navy blue aura...while golden tints looked faded in it replaced by some grey tints. His cool nature...selfish nature was overshadowed by the feeling of self destruction. It was clear and when he looked at the aura of jacob, for a second he was taken aback. His aura had as slight tint of blue but the major portion of it was grey, covered with a fog of despair. It felt as if he was in his own personal hell. But what was the reason, it was unknown to him. What he was...why were their auras so grey. Why were their eyes yellow. This coven had more secrets then he could think about. His curiosity would have taken over his mind when carlisle cullen broke his concentration " hi i am carlisle cullen" his voice sounded innocent while he had a smile. His hatred increased as he said roughly "and you must know who i am" and from the corner of his eyes he saw both edward and jacob move forward angrily to be only stopped by esme. They looked at esme and she nodded and they stopped in their track.

"Aaron watson" carlisle said as he saw shock covered his face. He looked surprised.

"Did my father lived doctor" aaron asked him but he looked down. He already knew what happened to his father. And he saw

Carlisle looked down...

"You let him go didn't you...as soon as you think i died you let him go" aarob shouted. The only thing he requested to him, and he let it happened . He wanted his fathers life not his own. But there was something about his face. He didn't looked feared, or gulitly but rather he looked shocked, taken aback as if he had just spoken something he didn't knew. He may be pretending he thought as he carried away his accusations

"You never cared to go back and see what you left. You changed your place...created a new family...got married and lived happy ever after..didnt you...never cared to find what happened to me...why did you created me then..." aaron eyes were boring at him. His anger has surpassed his mind as he looked at the person who destroyed his life. Carlisle cullen stood their shocked, as he kept looking at his face, which increased his anger more. His concentration increased as his eyes lookef directly at him. He could see his aurs diminishing.

Suddenly edward pushed him back.

Aaron could see his eyes were looking shocked, fear tense as he looked afraid as if he knew what was gonna happen.

Carlisle felt his hand and legs freezing. There was something he knee aaron was doing as he saw edward attacking him.

FORKS

the breakfast was over as anna bid her byes to renee and charlie. They both smiled. Renee has went back to teach. She taught in elementary school. She waved at him. Will waved back smiling. Charlie pretended to look happy as he waved back at renee.

As soon as they were gone charlie looked at will and asked instantly

"How is nessie...is she okay...why didn't you tried to talk to her...edward bella anybody..and this new vampire what does that mean...why is nessie still there if its not safe" charlie was going on firing questions at him as he stayed still. Suddenly charlie stopped. He couldn't move.

As he was fixed in a point. Due to Will powers.

"Stop doing what you are doing will...tell me the truth" his grandpa said. As will looked at him irritated knowing very well. It was his grandpa. It was from him they all inherited the sheild. He had a little less effect so he could still talk.

"I will tell you. But first you will calm down" said Will.

As charlie nodded, he freed him. They both sat down on the table as Will told him everything. And even his thoughts about Lapush. Firstly charlie denied his approach but Will looked at his grandfather and said.

"Grandpa charlie you know very well how it feels when you have your family somewhere and you can't meet them. Atleast you can meet grandma bella and grandpa edward secretly. Think about dad, he can't go to his own home. I will have to do this grandpa, pls allow me. I want to make him happy again...just one chance and i promise if i fail i will not try it again.

 **pls do review**


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Nothing belongs to me...except few characters and the story line.

 **Truth and Lies**

"Pls grandpa" Will pleaded "pls allow me to go there. Pls don't tell anyone about it"

Charlie was in deep thought. He could see Will looking hopefully at him. He wasn't wrong. He had seen his best friend die slowly in the pain of never seeing his son. May be it was the time they bridge their gaps. Charlie nodded .

Will smiled brightly happy that he could do something for his dad.

"But promise me Will if any thing happen there you will directly come here. If anybody hurts you...or even try to hurt you..." charlie was saying when Will cut in between.

"They are my family grandpa why would they try to hurt me...i will be fine." He smiled.

"You will come here" charlie said ignoring what he said "otherwise i am calling them."

And Will who was smiling till now nodded.

Charlie smiled at him. Will smiled back at him as he stood up ready to face the people who blamed his father. Ready to still forgive them and mend his ties with him. He moved away after charlie hugged him. He was soon gone. Charlie just kept looking at him hoping nothing will go wrong. And then he moved inside he needed to talk to carlsile, to edward to jacob. He can't just sit here and let his only grandchild die.

Virginia

Aaron was knocked down in a second as edward has him down while jacob looked at carlisle shocked seeing edward tackling him down. His face was contored with anger, but carlisle yelled before he could do anything

"Edward don't"

Jacob understood something happened so he came closer. Aaron saw edward closing his eyes as he controlled his anger

"If you don't know the truth don't react" edward shouted with his clenched

"You may have a misunderstanding" jacob said looking angry too and before he can move further, carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its non of your business" aaron said looking at edward as he pushed him back and both stood up.

Aaron could see him shaking but he wasn't going to be afraid if he did something he would petrify him in an instant.

"Standing in my home" edward said again "and trying to attack my father in front of me...and you ask me its none of my business".

"Father" aaron wanted to laugh "as much as i remember mr. Cullen you have had no son" he tried to mock him

"He created me" said edward as looked at him " he became my father" and aaron could felt his hatred increased.

"Of course he did. He created you all. All the vampires who lives here but it's me only me he seemed to forget" he looked at carlisle as he laughed "didn't you...why was it"

"You have misunderstood the situation dear" it was esme who had finally came forward.

Aaron looked at her. There was something about her which made him hear her out.

"Carlisle didn't left you like that" she said.

"He did." Aaron said " i woke up in a coffin alone...not knowing who i was what i had become" he shouted.

"It was because he thought you died" as esme said. Aaron felt shock travel his body as he looked at carlisle. " yes aaron" carlisle said as he looked at hin "i tried to change you...it was the first time...and i had no idea what to do but i tried and your breathe had stopped and i thought you died..." carlisle kept telling him as he looked at him and said " if i knew i would never had left you like that...i understand what you went..."

"You don't understand anything" aaron shouted. Even though he was shocked but how could he believe them.

"If what you are telling is truth still you don't understand anything...you have a big happy family" he streched at the word " here happily you all are living while you don't know how i suffered, and what if you are telling a lie"

"He is not" jacob said coming forward.

"And who are you" Aaron asked looking at him

Before jacob could say something edward cut him off and said "it doesn't concern you...you are here for carlisle talk to him...jacob go out" he said loudly and angrily. And to his own shock aaron saw jacob silently moved out of the house. Wasn't carlisle cullen the leader of the coven and why did it felt as ifna father was scolding his child or rather protecting it.

"I know why i am here" aaron said looking at edward. Due to some reason he felt he hated him. He had no answer as to why.

"Its better...so now that you have talked to him...what do you intend to do ahead." Edward asked him looking straightly into his eyes.

Aaron stopped at it. Whole life he had wandered. He had never stayed anywhere because he always wanted answers and now that he had got it...he didn't knew what to do. He had no where to go. Where would he go. For a second he looked at carlsile cullen. He was his creator. And he didn't knew why but he felt he was telling the truth. He sat down and whispered more to himself

"I don't know...i don't know where i will go now..."

Carlsile looked at his son and he said it even before he could stop himself

"You can stay here if you want" carlisle words weny right through edwards mind. As he looked at his father. Carlisle also realised what he had done. Shock covered his body. What if he will agree. He looked at edward who was looking shocked. Nessie and jacob these were the two names roaming in his mind. There whole coven would be blown. It wasn't planned this way was it.

" i will stay" aaron said

 **pls do review**


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to its rightful owner...its just the storyline that has something to do with me.

"i will stay" the word ranged through the cullen house. Edward looked troublled.. thanking god that jacob wasn't present otherwise an accident was sure to happen. Edward knew what he was capable of and he wasn't wrong when he thought he was dangerous. Hatred more than anything else flowed through him as he looked at the guy sitting...aaron xander watson...the devil sent from the hell.

opp

Aaron couldn't believe he said yes, he looked at carlisle cullen...the time he said yes...instead of being happy...his face showed regret...did he regret asking him to stay. And when he looked at edward his face showed even more anger...why the hatred for him he didn't understood. Carlisle created him...he stayed here...didnt he had a right to stay too. He will stay here...he didn't had that idea before but now...that something has striked he will stay...no matter what happens. Even though it was the truth...but there was some part of him which was curious to know more about this coven. This yellow eyed coven which called themselves family...they were too big..he wanted to unravel every secret. He wanted to stay. It was the perfect place to hide from the them. This way he wouldn't be found.

Edward heard each word he thought. He wasn't going to give up this early. He looked at his future supposed brother...a cunning smile in his face. As he faced him "you are going to stay aren't you..."

Aaron wasn't going to be left behind so he stood up. Both boys standing face to face "yes i would like...it seems you have got a problem... " he saw edward chuckle. Cconfused he looked at him.

"staying here won't be my problem...rather it would be yours..." edward said.

"are you challenging me" aaron asked looking at him directly.

Edward looked at him laughing now, as he turned towards Carlisle. For once his hatred increased so much that he looked at him rudely and said "won't you tell him the rules father...he is officially joining our coven...pls do explain your son...the most important rule of our coven...including the secret behind our yellow eyes...he would love to have one..since he is so much fascinated to stay..." and edward left from there. His anger had crossed his limit. Never had he ever talked to carlisle in such a tone..but neither did it ever came to the safety of his family.

Carlisle looked taken aback as he heard edward tone. His teeth were clenched, as he sarcastically said father..and then he moved away, carlisle tried to stop him but he was gone...

"edward" carlisle heard esme shout...but he had already left. "leave him alone esme he would not hear it now..."

"he would not speak to you like that..." esme said...angrily..."you are his father...he will ask forgiveness...i will come...emmett rosalie and jasper alice would be arriving soon i think...i will go talk to him". And esme left the place. But before leaving she gave a reassuring look and she was gone.

All this while..aaron had stood confused. He saw the dynamic of coven...he saw in esme a typical mother who was going to scold her son..because he talked rudely with his fathe...it seemed they had taken their role plays top seriously he felt like laughing...but he knew edward had said about the rule...what rule was he talking about and as he saw carlisle turn he asked what he was supposed to ask.

"what rule was edward talking about...why you all have yellow eyes.." and he saw carlisle looking nervous.

FORKS

Will stood at the side where treaty started. He knew what he was going to do was not going to be easy..

But he went ahead. He could feel his heart thumping what would everybody do. He moved more closer to the tribe. He had never came here. But he had seen the ways in his father's mind. As he moved closer he could see the homes of the tribe...it was his hometown. There was no one of his own who lived here...his grandfather died just after seth had ran away and all blame was put on his father. The two person left was his two aunts. He thought of going to them. And he proceeded further reaching his father's home. He looked through the window as he saw...

"Alex...son please calm down...dont go around shouting at your little sister" he saw his elsdest aunt shout at what he presumed to be his cousin.

"Mom" his 15 year old cousin whinned "she is irritating me..."

"You will do no such..."and his aunt stopped. His blue eyes found her brown one. As she looked at him. And soon his cousin following his mothers look, looked directly at him. Embarrassed he pushed himself up and stood in front of the gate. He saw his aunt standing...looking shockingly at him, her eyes lingering at his face, people said he reminded them of his father...and he knew she was thinking of him.

"This can't be possible...no...he...she...how is it possible..." his aunt said looking at him, her eyes lingering at his black hair.

"Who is he mom..hey" he looked at him as he came closer "how did you get inside...who are you...try to hurt us...and i will shred you into pieces"...

"Alexie..." a small child of 7 came around. She looked duplicate copy of his aunt Rachel lahote...as he remembered.

He saw his cousin going into a panic mode..." lucy..." and then he pushed his sister aside.

Will smiled at this...how he was fighting with her...and how did he suddenly protected her...was the sibling love like that...he had never seen siblings...never experienced it. He may get it here. He smiled.

"Who are you" finally alex shouted "amd what do you want..."

"William Geoffrey black" the name slipped through his tongue "i am your cousin...jacob black's son"


	12. chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me. everything belongs to its rightful owner.

 **Yellow eyes**

VIRGINIA

Carlisle stood nervous...what would he say...

"Tell me dr cullen" he heard aaron say and he started telling him. If he indeed wanted to stay he will have to follow it.

"We are vegetarian" he said to aaron. He looked confused at him.

"Vegetarian" did he heard the term right thought aaron.

"Yes you heard it right..we all are vegetarian...we don't drink human blood...instead we drink it from the animals...thats why our eyes are yellow...thats why edward said it would be difficult for you to stay" carlsile completed and aaron stood there shocked.

Did he just heard all that...no something was definitely wrong. How could it be even possible...but then the yellow eyes...was there any other explanation. He was right...this coven had more secret then the years he had lived on this earth.

"So to stay...i will have to do the same" he asked.

"Yes" carlisle said. "If we starts to kill person..we won't be able to stay at one place. We tend to live at different places for few years...and pretend to be a normal family. It had been 1 year since we shifted here..

And we will stay here for sometimes and then leave...we can't leave suspects behind...its our most absolute law...our secrecy" as he said, something clicked in aaron's mind.

"You know volutri, don't you..." he asked.

"Yes" carlisle said "i spent a decade with them...and then i left to became a doctor"

"And he let you go so easily" asked aaron.

"He valued gifts...i had none...he was fascinated by my eating habits. So he wanted me to stay" carlisle said.

Aaron looked shocked. And then he asked him a question again which was bugging him.

"Have you ever drank human blood" he asked.

"Never" carlisle said taking aaron by surprise. " i have learned to control it...thatd why i was able to became a doctor...because human blood don't attracts me anymore" he said "its difficult to control but then you are no longer a monster..." carlisle said.

"Is that the reason you avoided it"

Carlisle nodded.

Aaron didn't trusted this man stillm he didn't knew what was lie and truth but he was impressed. The way he said it...there were still many mysteries. But was he going to sacrifice it. Was he going to follow this rule. He looked at the man. And he could atleast feel a slight respect for his dedication. But will he...confused he looked outside thinking. He remembered being angry when he had found out what he had became. He had killed the caretaker of graveyard. And he knew what he had thought of himself...a monster. He was right...the feeling of guilt he felt after killing every person would not be there...red eyes like predators wouldn't look back at him...will he be able to do it.

It was the phone ring that brought him back to the world. He saw carlisle went to pick it up.

"Hello carlisle..." a sound came up from the other side.

"Charlie" he heard carlisle say.

"I needed to ask you something important..." he said

"Yes.." carlsile said. His voice sounded worried as he looked at carlisle who looked tensed "is Will okay" he asked. Who was will. He had already heard four more names and now will.

"Will...he is fine" the guy named charlie said "but i wanted to ask you...is she okay...i am worried carlisle...i can't lose her..." there was despiration in his voice.

Carlisle looked at aaron, and moved away.

"Charlie...she is fine...i will talk to you later." And he cut the call. He didn't asked him anything. There was something mysterious about it.

"Who was he" he asked..knowing very well the person was close as they were on first name basis.

"He was charlie swan" carlisle said. "A family member"

"Vampire" he asked

"Human" and aaron became quiet. They weren't lying...then they wouldn't have been associated with humans and he called him family. He will stay he made up his mind.

"I will stay" he suddenly said. "If thats the rule...i will try my best to do it...i won't go outside house...it will work".

Carlisle was hoping he would deny but he agreed and he could feel charlie's restlessness. Will must have told him everything. He was screwd.

FORKS

"I am jacob black's son" and Rachel heart thumped hard, fear clenched her heart, as he saw her son looking shocked. "you are jacob black's son" he kept looking at him.

"ya thats right...your long lost cousin..." will smiled "people calls me by Will" he smiled as he faced him. There was no anger...no hesitation. Rachel had tears in her eyes. As she moved closer and hugged him. She didn't knew what happened with jacob and seth...and she never believed sam uley. If her brother did something it would be betterment, even though her husband would disagree but he was her family. And shr hugged him. Will was taken aback by her easy acceptance. He hugged her back. When they broke apart, will looked at his aunt and asked "you don't blame dad...aunt racheal" and he could see something in her eyes "i know he would never do anything wrong"

He smiled as he lookec at his supposed cousin. "dude" alex thumped in his shoudler..."wish you had came before..you gave us a big scare there mate" and he smiled. Will had to smile "you also have no problem" he asked confused.

"i know he is blamed for the disappearance of seth Clearwater" said alex but he smiled and said "but i also don't believe it...from what i heard about him from mom i doubt and in addition you are my brother...yours no fault" he smiled.

"willie" lucy also hugged him. Will smiled as he hugged her back. He looked at his aunt and smiled. It wasn't that much hatred here...atleast his own family... believed him but...

"rach" he was cut in between his thoughts, when he turned around to see an identical twin of Rachel's stood, identifying her as his other aunt he smiled at her "aunt rebecaa" he said, who herself was looking shocked.

"who are you and why would you call me aunt...and rach have you seen Riley...he had just ran away" rebecca asked

"i am here mom" Riley turned around...his blonde hair and brown eyes was bright as he hugged will and said "and he is will...uncle jacobs son." Rebecca was taken aback.

"but you said vampire can't reproduce" rebecaa asked...making Will clear that she knew about the supernatural world. And that meant she knew everything. Will she forgive him? Will didn't knew the answer but he saw aunt rachel shrug. And Rebecca hugged him. Will hugged her back.

She smiled and asked "did you came alone...where is jacob and your mother" making him mum.


	13. chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

everything belongs to its rightful owner. i have just burrowed their characters.

 **Guilt and forgiveness**

VIRGINIA

Edward came back to the place wherenessie laid in the bed, jacob was sitting near her. His hand was clasped with hers. Edward could read his anger clearly. Has not nessie here...he would have destroyed this place, bella was sitting in a corner while Rosalie sat with them. Alice had seen everything and already told them everything. Aaron watson has agreed. His anger could feel rising. After his last attempt he still agreed. He knew it wasn't just curiosity. It was also for his own benefits.

"Everything we planned had gone wrong" jacob said looking angrily at his father in law.

"We didn't knew he will stay" jasper . They had directly came here from hunting not wanted to disturb carlisle.

"and now he has agreed." Alice said.

"What are we gonna do edward" bella looked at her husband.

"I have got no idea" edward said as he looked at everybody. "He knows there is something different about jacob. And he has heard the name ness...and" before he could continue alice said

"Charlie called..." bella looked more worried at this.

"Its all messed up. What are we gonna do..." emmett said as even edward sat down. Nessie was fast asleep. Jacob looked murderous, only her hand was preventing him from murdering him.

...as edward sat silently he was reminded of the argument he had with carlisle. And it was then guilt kicked in. Edward looked at bella, who was looking confused as to why was he looking guilty.

He didn't knew what happened at that minute..he just lost it. No matter what he shouldn't have talked like that. He was his father. He looked at jacob for a second who was yawning...tiredness has taken its toll...and soon he slept. They sat there not knowing what to do and it was then he smelled esme coming and he knew he was doomed.

Esme entered the house. She stopped looking at her granddaughter. Her health was deterated. She could do nothing, jacob had almost fallen asleep. Esme for a second ruffled his hair. She had always considered him her son. She had a sad look. But she controlled her emotions and looked at her eldest son, motioning him out in order not to disturb jacob and nessie. All of them sans jacob and nessie followed her out.

"Esme i" edward tried to began but she stopped and said.

"You know carlisle better than any of us edward. You not only can read hid thoughts but you had been with him for the longest" esme said as edward looked down. While others seemed confused.

"Esme i am sorry" he said.

"Do you really think its only you all suffering...edward have you considered what is going through his mind...he is tied edward. Confused..for What to do. He loves all of us equally...and now he have met him after this long time...think about aaron too edward...what if you had woken up without carlisle...what would you have done...and above all he is your father edward...you can't speak to him like that" as esme completed edward looked down...

"Whats going on here" emmett asked confused "what happened between edward and carlsile"

Esme looked at emmett and said everything was transpired back there.

"Edward" it was bella who came forward "i think you should apologise to carlisle...we are family we will sit and talk it out...we can't fight among ourselves"

Edward nodded. He really shouldn't have talked like that, he realized...no matter what happens carlisle will remain his father...his mentor...his idol.

"You are right...i just kinda lost it..." Edward looked at her hand which was at his shoulder...and nodded. "But before that we will have to take care of charlie..." rosalie said.

"I will talk to dad" said bella..."you all go today i will be staying with nessie jacob."

"But bella..." edward looked at her..

"I will be safe edward...trust me...you go...and pls..." he kissed her...she kissed him back.

As they broke apart he said "take care.." and they all were gone.

FORKS

"Mom and dad" and Will became quiet. As he looked at his aunts. He knew what he have to do.

They all sat in the room as he told them his plans of renuting his father with his family, without telling the truth about his uncle seth's.

"Hows nessie" rachel asked, she looked worried knowing very well what would the death of nessie black would do to her dear brother.

"Moms condition is stable for now...but i don't know any further..." Will said.

"She will be alright mate" alex said.

He looked at his brother, smiled.

"But aunt rebecaa didn't knew anything about the supernatural then how did she..." Will seemed confused.

"Well" Riley smiled as he looked at him and said "it all started when mom and dad decided to visit forks...and a vampire was roaming around and co incedentlly i came in contact with him and transformed"

"And then rachel told me everything" aunt Rebecca smiled.

"It was a nasty shoke for uncle solomon" Will smiled.

"For me too" rebecca said. As they continued there chatter oblivious to the fact that paul lahote stood at the entrance of his own home...shaking in anger.

"Welcome...dear Will...enjoyed your journey" he said with clenched teeth...and Will tured around to find a angry looking uncle paul and confused uncle solomon standing a the door

They all stood up as rachel tried to move ahead "Paul" but he went away from there...painc flowed out from him. What would he do now. He had felt too much happy seeing the acceptance that he had forgotten about others...as he saw aunt rachel ran out to follow her husband and his brother alex was giving him sympathic looks.

"Who is he...honey" asked solomon coming inside

"He is Will black...jacobs son" rebecca said to her husband. He just nodded,

"Welcome Will..."

"You are okay with me being here..." Will asked

"Whatever transpired it was between you all...i came here after that so i don't see a reason to be angry with you" and his uncle solomon winked at him. Smiling as he hugged him.

VIRIGINIA

Aaron sat there looking at carlisle cullens face who looked rather in pain. He was hurt before that he didn't wanted him to stay...but now he was enjoying his pain. Carlisle cullen had asked him to stay and now he was not going to leave that chance...it will not only give him a shed...a place to live calmly..

But it will torment carlisle cullen and his family...because he could see clearly they didn't wanted him here...well thats the fun...


	14. chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

everything belongs to its rightful owner but the story line and the character aaron.

 **Apologise**

Aaron was still sitting smiling as he saw carlsile walking around...when he heard the sound of footsteps. He recongnized the smell of esme and edward cullen but there was four new smells, and as he looked up he was welcomed by a bunch of vampires. Two of them was known to him but other four were stranger.

There were two boys and two girls. As he scanned them...their auras coming into view...one of the boy had dark curls, his yellow eyes were scanning him from up to down. He looked scary as his aura had a vibrant shade of green...cheerful he felt, even though his personality described something else. The next boy was tall and lanky but still more muscular than edward. His blonde hair was in mess and he was looking wary. His aura was dull green...with greyish shades. Whats with the cullen and grey auras...it felt as if all of them were suffering. Well it was time they suffered more he thought and he saw edward grunt. Funny he had a feeling as if he heard him. After glaring at hin he returend his gaze at the other two new memeber. The smallest girl who was a little too small with black hair cut short and unarrayed, poking out in everyside. Her aura was vibrant orange...excitment seems to be oozing out of her, she indeed looked cute. And when he looked at the last entrant. He seems to gasp. She was one of the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Long blonde hair was splayed around her. While her long seems to be never ending. Her aura was violet. Her eyes as he looked emmited fire. Someone didn't liked him. He smiled at her, she rolled her eyes. Before reaching out to the muscular guy. And he knew she was taken.

They all were just standing there...not knowing what to say when esme coaxed edward ahead.

"Carlisle" edward looked gulity. Even though feeling of hatred was so deep for the guy standing, carlisle was his father...and no matter what happens he shouldn't have done that so he went up to him and did what was right

"I am sorry carlsile i shouldn't have said all these...i am sorry...i..." and carlisle smiled as he nodded his head in refusual..."no edward its okay...i know why you did that...i m sorry son...i couldn't keep my promise...i couldn't" and they both hugged.

All of them smiled but one was fuming in anger. Aaron could feel the waves of jealousy colouring him. The relation shared by them...he could have been in his place. He could also have a peaceful life..even though being a vampire.

Bella looked at two of them, sleeping. She didn't knew what she was going to do. She trusted carlisle and she trusted her husband. But for now she had to take care of her father

"Hello dad" as her father picked up.

"Where are you bella...where are you all...how is nessie...jacob is not picking up his phone...Will is here...carlisle is talking weird...whats going on" charlie sounded worried..

"Dad...dad...calm down i will tell you everything" she heard charlie intake breath.

After waiting for a seond she said.

"Don't worry dad...nessie is stable. We all are okay...but a new vampire has came home..and we needed to protect will so we send him there...is he okay"bella said as she herself was worried for her grandson

"He is fine" charlie's voice came..."can i can i come over..." he asked

"No dad...dont even think" bella panicked...knowing what would happen.

"Okay okay chill down i am not coming. But you will keep calling me right" he asked

"Yes dad...hows mom anna..." she asked

"They both are fine" charlie smiled.

"Take care dad...and Take care of will"she smiled.

She felt something different about her dad as she talked about will but rubbished it away as charlie cut off phone saying "that i will".

FORKS

Will stood infront of all the tribe as they have gathered around. He knew all of them even though he had never met them. He could see all of them. Even though they didn't knew him. His eyes crossed everybody's face and finally his eyes rested on a face...and hatred filled his face. It was sam uley. The guy was looking warily at him. He had heard that he was the head of tribe. He had to laugh. After doing everything he had the confidence to hate him. No one knew the truth but the truth remained that everything that happened it was because of him. All of them wasn't at fault because they didn't knew the truth but he...he moved his eyes away from his disgusting face and faced the people standing, unafraid as he looked at the faces of waiting people and said what they were waiting to hear.

"I am Will Geoffrey Black...son of Jacob Ephraim black" and he looked at sam uley as he said. He heard all of them gasp. As he continued "and renesmee carlie black". Sam uley could feel the ground slipping beneath his feet,

"How's it possible...we all know you leeches can't reproduce" sam said.

"Who are you and how can we believe you" As he moved ahead. And looked at two of them. Will looked at the two people who was standing reminding him so much of sam uley must be his sons...and even before be could react they had transformed into black wolfs..and jumped on him. Rachel and rebecca closed their eyes...and even before alex and riley could react they all looked both the wolfs were floating in air...they weren't able to move and soon fall down.

All gasped


End file.
